Watashi no Hoshi
by Immersion
Summary: What if someone totally unexpected turns up when the tournament is on hold due to shortage of finances? Will Hao become the one he had been or remain the one he has long become? The question is, 'Will it change anything? ON LONG TERM HIATUS.Return in 2012
1. A Break

First things first. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Another is for redoing this story. I hope you will enjoy and review. Keep in mind that this is my first fan fic on Shaman King.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

**A Break**

"To all the present shamans, participating or not," Goldva rasped. "I am here to convey a message from the Great Spirits."

She paused, allowing the words to sink down. A hush fell over the crowded stadium, where, just moments before, Team Star had engaged in battle with Team Kabbalahers.

"The Shaman King Tournament," she continued, "has been postponed."

* * *

[Yoh's POV]

The future was bleak.

That was the only thought in my mind. What could be worse? The tournament was on hold 'until further notice'. According to a rather sheepish Silva, the Patch officials were short of finances to run the tournament. _What the heck?_ Normally, I would have embraced such situations gladly, but this break could only mean one thing.

More training. Everyday.

I groaned inwardly. It had already been two days since Goldva made the big announcement. It was kind of amusing when all ten Patch officials retreated quickly as the incredulous crowd gaped at them uncomprehendingly. Not a second after they disappeared, almost every present shaman had started shouting and demanding an explanation.

I didn't really think much about it at that moment of time but Hao, from where he sat at the top of the stadium, seemed rather disappointed at the news. For the first time, I saw his lips curve down as his forehead creased together. I suppose I wouldn't be all that happy if I were him. This only delayed his goal to become Shaman King, after all.

My mind seemed to always go into a whirl of confusion whenever I thought of my twin. I rolled the word around my tongue. I still found it weird that I actually do have an older brother. Especially that it was Hao. My memories raced back to the point of time when Hao had won the match against my dad. I wasn't surprised that Hao had won, of course. I remembered my horror as my father stood protectively in front of Seyram and Redseb when it was clear that they would lose. Hao could have incinerated them then and there; after all, he did have the reputation of killing off any who stood against him in battle. Yet, he merely smirked and told the Patch official that my dad had given up.

_Hey Patch, the Kabbalahers Team has given up. Mind if you stop the battle now and declare me the winner?_

Those were his exact words. I sighed. He's my twin, right? Then, why was it so hard for me to understand him? I rounded a corner and came up to an Inn situated just outside the Patch Village. Anna had told me recently that we would be staying there as guests until the tournament commences. I took off my sandals and entered the Inn with slight trepidation, wondering if I still had the job of cleaning the house like I did back at En Inn.

Since most shamans had decided to leave for their respective countries, the Inn was empty save for me, Anna and the rest. The Patch were in charge of the Inn, but only one would be staying along with us. The inn here was huge, about one and a half the size of En Inn; the only difference being that this Inn had more guest rooms.

I pulled open the door of the largest living room.

"Yoh-kun," Manta greeted, grinning.

I returned the greeting as I flopped down beside him, stifling a yawn.

"Yoh-kun, can I ask you something?"

I lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Go ahead."

"Do you think your father will stay here with us?" the short blonde asked.

I thought over it for a minute. "I don't think so. He has always loved the outdoors. I should think that he'll stay there with Redseb and Seyram."

Manta nodded slowly. "But then, Hao is staying outside too. Will they be safe?" he looked at me tentatively.

"Hao won't hurt them, Manta."

He looked surprised at my confidence. "Yoh-kun, how do you know?"

I bore my eyes into his and smiled. "I just know."

* * *

The piercing sounds of banging and hard objects crashing awoke me from my blissful slumber. I groaned, clamping my fingers over my ears in a vain attempt to shut the noise out. Angry exclamations followed after another short round of crashes and curses.

"What are you doing here?"

I easily recognized the voice belonging to Silva's, the official in charge of the Inn this week. I looked up dazedly in the direction of the ruckus, feeling a tinge of annoyance. I stood up reluctantly and staggered into the hallway. My clumsy footsteps brought me to the entrance of the Inn, where multiple shamans had assembled. Among them consisted of Anna, Manta, Ren, Ryu, Horo Horo, Faust, Chocolove and Silva. My eyes zeroed in on the two figures standing casually at the door. My eyes widened.

Hao and Opacho.

Hao leaned against the side wall and stared in what I deduced as amusement at Silva.

"Don't you think it rude to ask such a question that way to a customer, Silva?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. "In any case, Opacho and I would like a room. We'll be staying here from now on." He raised his hand when Horo Horo opened his mouth and continued. "This is an Inn, am I correct? From what I know, and do correct me if I am wrong, this Inn welcomes all shamans whether or not they are participants of the Shaman Fight. Since so many shamans have left for their countries, I am sure that this Inn has a lot of vacancies. Despite what you may think," he stared pointedly at the Ainu, "I have every right as any of you to stay here."

Horo Horo clenched his fists. "Not if the owner doesn't welcome you."

Hao arched an eyebrow condescendingly. "Hmm? At this moment of time, the Patch are the owners, yes? It has always been an ancient rule in the line of Patch that they must treat all the participating shamans equally, whether or not they like them. To break the rule does have its own drastic consequences."

Silva sighed. "He's right." He gestured to the counter reluctantly. "Please come this way. I'll be taking care of the procedures."

Hao smirked and started to follow the Patch, Opacho right on his heels.

"Why are you here?" I murmured.

Everyone turned to look at me as Hao paused briefly. He tilted his head and bore his chocolate orbs into mine.

"I find it rather tiresome sleeping outside. Don't misunderstand me. I love the outdoors," he glanced sideways for a second before flicking his gaze back at me. "I keep getting unwanted visitors at night."

He turned and motioned Silva to continue, carefully avoiding the mess on the floor.

"And how do you know we won't attack you?" Ren asked, his voice harsh.

This time, Hao didn't pause but he looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I just know."

I watched Hao place Opacho on his shoulders gently as both of them stared intently at a piece of paper that Silva presented them. Hao pointed at some diagram on the paper and Opacho laughed as he bobbed his head up and down.

Tearing my gaze from them, I started to walk in the direction of the living room. I felt someone staring at me but I didn't turn; a part of me already knew who he was.

_I just know._

Somehow, those words seemed horribly familiar to what I told Manta a few hours ago.

* * *

Well, how was that? The next two chapters are almost done, but I'm not going to post them up yet.  
I want to know what you guys think, so please review!  
Constructive criticism and feedback are welcome to help improve my writing.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

To zaza98able, yeah! I watched the 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief' before I started reading it. The moment I watched the movie, I knew I had to read it. It's magnificent!

Thank you all for reviewing; do read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

**Old Habits Die Hard**

"Where's Hao?"

That was the first question that I heard the moment I stepped into the Inn from my morning laps.

"Hao? You mean... he's not here?" I asked curiously.

Anna shot me an are-you-really-that-dense look. "If he was, they wouldn't be asking that, Yoh."

I scratched my head in response. "What about Opacho?"

"He's still sleeping upstairs," Ren answered. He glanced over at me. "We woke up this morning only to find Hao gone."

Silence reigned as everyone stared at each other. The tension in the room increased tenfold as they contemplated about the unknown.

"You guys don't have to worry about anything," I murmured.

Their heads snapped up. Ren narrowed his eyes but otherwise kept quiet, urging me to continue.

"He's a guest here, right? He has the right to come and leave whenever he wants. Besides, you guys do know how he dislikes being indoors for too long. Maybe, just maybe, he went out for a morning stroll."

Amidamaru appeared beside me. "Yoh-dono. Last night, I was wandering around the house when I saw him. He was lying down on his back on the roof of the Inn."

Ryu frowned. "On the roof? Doing what?"

"Stargazing, I think," Amidamaru answered.

"Maybe he really doesn't like being indoors."

Horo Horo snorted. "I still don't like it. Hao staying here... He must have an underlying motive. And now, he disappeared. Who knows what he might be up to?"

"Don't think too much about it," Anna began emotionlessly. "That's not what I'm worried about. Hao might use this chance to obtain something that he wanted for a very long time." She flicked her gaze to me. "Though it is improbable, I suppose. Since he could have done it a long time ago."

"But -"

"In case you have forgotten, Hao has never been one to fight using underhanded means or anything that would cause him... dishonor, you could say. And you know the reason why," Anna continued, ignoring Horo Horo's protest.

"Because he's strong enough not to have the need to resort to such lowly methods?" Manta asked slowly.

Anna nodded slightly. "Correct. So you don't have to worry about Hao doing anything like that."

"Like what?"

I almost jumped. I swiveled around and exclaimed, "Hao!"

He arched an eyebrow curiously, his brown orbs searing themselves into mine for a brief second before turning away. I stared at him, unblinking. He wasn't wearing the poncho and red pants that he was prone to wearing, instead adorning the whit long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans that he was used to wearing outside. His right hand tucked itself into a pocket on his jeans while he slightly leaned against the door. His long veil of dark mahogany hair tumbled over his back freely.

"You don't have to be so suspicious, Horokue. I simply went for a morning stroll." Hao smiled angelically.

Horo Horo narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint forming in his eyes. "Don't call me that."

Hao ignored him. "Now, you haven't answered my question. Like what?"

No one answered, so I decided to speak up. "Why are you here, exactly?"

"Didn't I tell you already yesterday?"

I stared at him evenly. "Is that really the reason why?"

"Why, Yoh, I didn't know you distrusted me so much. To answer your question, yes, that is the reason why. Do you really think I want to be here? Having to hear your putrid thoughts every day?" He glanced at Faust dully, as if bored. "Your friends think too highly of you, Yoh. I wouldn't confine myself to such a place when I have a choice just for you."

"Your fiancée is correct, by the way. I am not one to use such lowly methods. So don't go around sneaking outside my room at night. It's unseemly. It's not like I'm a criminal."

Chocolove snorted. "A criminal? Does murdering people not make you one?"

Hao smiled in amusement. "In case you have forgotten, when you took part in the tournament, the rules state clearly that there is the major risk of losing your life. It's not exactly against the rules to take a person's life in this tournament, you know that? Besides, if it were, would not the Patch have stopped me?"

"They didn't because you were too strong. They wouldn't have been able to do anything about it," Ryu retorted.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering to explain. Isn't it obvious? Don't you already know how strongly the Patch adheres to the ancient laws of the Patch. They are not allowed to intervene no matter what happens until one team officially gives up, withdraws before the battle, or when a team wins. Even if they could not stop me, which they can't, they could have disqualified me, and that would deem me impossible to become Shaman King. So, you see, it's not against the rules to _kill_," he emphasized, his signature smirk spreading across his elegant features.

"Was it necessary to kill them? You could have just left them alive," I murmured.

I could have sworn Hao sighed. "Is this an interrogation? What's with all these questions? Fine, then. I'll enlighten you with my thoughts. They were getting in my way. They would stop at nothing to defeat me, some even using despicable methods. It's fine by me if they wish to become Shaman King to make the world a better place, to really want it; and to fight _for_ it. But, those fools only wish to prove their strength and power," he paused and continued softly, "They were weak, Yoh. In this world, only the strong survives. I know firsthand how true that is."

I clenched my fists as anger started to course through me. "It still wasn't necessary, Hao."

"You're upset, Yoh. _Don't you feel anything by that?_ (1) Hmph. Don't think that I _like_ to kill. I'm simply used to it. I carry it out when I think necessary."

Horo Horo opened his mouth but stopped when something furry came into the room. The calm look on Hao's face remained impassive as he automatically picked the lump of fur up into his arms, his finger immediately stroking it. The fur was a dark orange colour, with light stripes placed randomly along its body.

"Meow," it purred.

The cat looked up at me and I nearly gasped. My eyes widened in shock.

"_Matamune?_"

* * *

Author's Note:

(1) That was Yoh's thoughts spoken aloud by Hao.

Thank you to all of you whom reviewed. I know this chapter is rather boring. I finished writing this chapter a long time ago but, by some unknown reason, the file was deleted after my computer crashed. And it was so much longer than this. I did want to write from the beginning, where Yoh wakes up to go for training. Basically, this chapter is not even half of the intended chapter. I only put in what's important.

I would have waited to rewrite it fully before updating, but I'll be busy for the next few days. So, I hope this will make up for the long wait.

Please REVIEW! You don't know how much that would mean for me. Even a one word review could make me happy and inspire me to write as soon as possible!


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

**Thoughts**

"_Matamune_?"

Hao's head lifted slightly as his ancient eyes searched mine curiously. There were small traces of amusement in them, strongly layered over what I deemed as pain, though the pain in itself was a tiny fragment of his knowing chocolate eyes. I swallowed nervously. It wasn't what I saw in his eyes that unnerved me, but the way he was looking at me almost made me feel like a total...

"Idiot?" he smirked.

My older twin then pursed his lips as he chuckled softly. "This cat isn't Matamune, Yoh."

I started. "He's not?" He's not?

"No, he's not. He merely looks like that friend of yours." Hao paused and a thoughtful look took over his features. His gaze roamed through the living room, touching on each of my friends briefly before moving back to me. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he eyed the bear claw necklace hanging on my neck.

"Yoh."

I stared at him curiously. Much to my surprise, he pushed the cat towards me. I reached out automatically and grabbed it. A steady stream of confusion started to well up inside me as I blurted, "H-Hao?"

"Take care of him, Yoh."

He gave me one of his smirks before turning around to leave.

"Wait."

I froze at the familiar cold voice of my fiancée. I looked at her cautiously; her face was expressionless, though I could detect a hint of determination forming in her eyes. Hao paused and arched an elegant eyebrow at her expectantly.

"A-Anna...?" I asked slowly.

At the very least, I expected her to tell him off before handing the cat back to him forcefully. Likewise, I could gather from the faces of my friends that they thought the same as I did. That is, until Anna whipped her palm out in front of my twin's curious face.

"Hao. Do you think I'd allow Yoh to 'take care' of your cat just like that?" she demanded.

The said person tilted his head slightly. "Hmm? Why not?" Amusement sparkled in his otherwise bored brown eyes, almost as if he knew what she was getting at.

"Why not? Yoh," she jabbed her finger in my direction pointedly, "has to train everyday, do the household chores and cook our breakfast, lunch and dinner. He doesn't have time for your cat to freeload around here. Everything comes at an expense, Hao. I'm sure you, of all people, are familiar with this."

I blinked. Sure it was a little suspicious that the cat was from Hao, but it _was _only a cat, right? "Anna... I don't mind caring for this -"

Hao raised a hand and I stopped midsentence. I was surprised somehow. It was almost as if he wasn't my enemy. I saw him glancing at me briefly in what I deemed later as surprise before turning his full attention back to the increasingly impatient blonde.

"So, my dear Anna, at what expense?" he asked sweetly, a small smile adorning his features.

I widened my eyes at his daring move and could almost already hear the sharp sound of skin hitting skin. Again, I found myself surprised that Anna was merely glaring at him, choosing to ignore his former words.

"Well," she began, her tone turning all business-like, "how about 650 yen per hour?"

"Eh? A-Anna, you're getting him to pay for me to-"

She turned and shot an icy glare at me. "Yes, I am, Yoh. Does anyone here have any objections?"

When no one deigned to answer, she glared at Hao again. "Well? I don't have all day."

Hao chuckled softly. "Of course, my lady." He started out of the door and continued, "I'll have Luchist pay you every weekend."

With that, I said goodbye to his back as he disappeared somewhere into the massive Inn. It took everyone a few minutes to finally let the built up tension go.

"Whoa, that was weird," Horo Horo laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Shut up," Ren muttered in annoyance.

As things finally started going back to what I deemed as normal, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Anna? Will I really have to cook all our meals? I thought the Patch would do that for us," I asked meekly.

Anna glanced at me. "It depends. If I'm pleased by your performance, I may let you off."

I sighed. I knew things would come down to this somehow.

"Yes, Anna."

* * *

The soft echoing footsteps resounded through the dark Inn almost eerily as I made my way to the kitchen. Bounding down the stairs before taking a sharp turn to the left, I padded quietly through the doorway, my head turning this way and that. After a moment, my gaze zeroed in on the sink as I spotted a shiny glint in the corner of the room. I sighed.

I stood before the sink in slight apprehension, muddled thoughts whirling through my mind. It had been almost two weeks since Hao had moved into the Inn. _Two weeks_, I repeated silently. I had hoped, though Amidamaru thought it futile, that I could, perhaps, get to know him better. It seemed improbable, I know, since he went through a millennia without getting close to anyone. _Well, not anyone that I know of._ A small sigh escaped my lips again. I just couldn't get anywhere close to him. Alone.

Hao was always taking a 'walk', usually with Opacho, and was hardly ever seen at the Inn. None of us could actually comprehend why he even bothered to stay here. I started rubbing my temples in a vain attempt of getting rid of the mild headache that had started to form in my mind. As more time passed, the more I thought of him and his goal. I didn't know why, but it seemed hard for me think with everything that was going on. With his presence so near, and yet so far...

Anna knew what I was trying to do but didn't say anything out of it. Besides, I think the money she received every week was enough to make up for Hao staying here. Well, for her, anyway. I took in a deep breath and washed my face.

I felt a sudden presence beside me as I wiped my face dry with a nearby towel. I smiled. "Yes, Amidamaru?"

"Couldn't sleep again?" he asked somberly.

"Aah. I've been having these weird dreams lately. It's the same every night. Figured I might as well go for my morning laps earlier today," I said cheerfully.

"Dreams?"

I nodded. I leaned against the kitchen counter absent-mindedly. "Dreams. I keep hearing someone talking to me... A lady. But her voice is just too far away for me to hear her exact words," I looked at Amidamaru thoughtfully. "The only words I could make out were 'leave' and 'alone'."

"Yoh-dono, do you think these dreams mean anything?" my spirit asked curiously.

I shook my head, my mahogany hair waving wildly. "I don't think so. I think it's just me. It must be my imagination, but the lady sounds just like Anna," I laughed softly.

Amidamaru smiled suddenly. "Yoh-dono, you seem happier somehow these days."

"Eh? Really?" I returned the smile.

"Although your headaches come and go, you seem much happier than you did in the past, Yoh-dono."

My smile widened. "Come on. Let's go for my morning laps."

* * *

Asakura Hao sat silent and still as he gazed at the rising sun which streaked the low hills with long and narrow shadows. He breathed in the fresh, cool air as his eyes closed; his thoughts took on a soft, sad melody that kept replaying in his mind again and again.

_When the first breath of winter_

_Through the flowers is icing_

_And you look to the North_

_And a pale Moon is rising  
_

_And it seems all is dying_

_And would leave the world to mourn..._

"Hao-sama?"

The simple question disrupted the said shaman's thoughts as he looked up distractedly, his cool onyx eyes gazing upon the small child whom he regarded as his closest companion. The song quickly faded from his mind as he took the time to answer.

"Yes, Opacho?"

Opacho's head tilted upwards. "What's the real reason did Hao-sama choose to stay?"

The same usual smile that Hao presented to everyone stretched across his features. He stood up and brushed off the small particles of dusts that had settled over his pants. "Hmm. I can't possibly leave Yoh alone now, could I? The village may be almost void of any living souls now, but there are still some left which even my other half must be wary of."

Opacho nodded, immediately agreeing to his master's words. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Just as he opened his mouth to voice out his concerns, Hao spoke up.

"It's very rare for such an opportunity to occur, Opacho. From what I have heard and experienced, the last time this had happened was over 3000 years ago. Although," Hao said thoughtfully, "the reason behind this chance is highly absurd and ridiculous, I still think that we should make the best out of it."

He glanced over at his youngest companion's confused expression and snorted. "The Ten Priests are out of finances to run the tournament. That's why all of us participating shamans are granted the break most of us had wanted to simply relax and enjoy ourselves. Of course, this only delays my goal to be Shaman King, but it certainly won't stop me in the end. To get back to the point, do you actually think it appropriate to deny my companions their right to simply unwind themselves after this few months of constant fighting?"

"No, Hao-sama," came the instant reply.

"And to answer your previous question, I think I'm more than capable to take care of my own well-being. This break will only last for so long. I'm sure Luchist and the rest will be back by the time the tournament commences," Hao added softly.

He eyed the blue, waving lights in the distance, his thoughts kicking up in full gear again. He shook his head slightly, the movement causing his dark veil of mahogany hair to sway gently.

"Hao-sama, do you have bad dreams at night?" Opacho asked curiously. "Hao-sama seems to have a hard time sleeping at night."

Hao glanced at his small companion and a small smile tugged at his lips. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Opacho. It's just the cold."

A small disturbed look entered his eyes briefly before disappearing.

"Let's go, Opacho."

His shoes left small footprints on the ground with even smaller ones beside his as both of them made their way through the outskirts of Patch Village.

_When the last Moon is cast_

_Over the last Star of morning_

_And the future has passed_

_Without even a last desperate warning_

_Then look into a sky where through_

_The clouds a path is torn...  
_

_

* * *

_

I am really and truly sorry for not updating for so long. I know this chapter isn't much and it won't make up for all the long months that I've not updated. I've not written anything for months, so do forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as it should be.

I've been having a hectic schedule almost everyday, and could never seem to find the time to update, but I know it's no valid excuse.

I promise that I will try my utmost best to update from now on. :(

The title of the lyrics above is 'The Last Unicorn'.

Please leave a review, thank you.


End file.
